Combo Ender
The Combo ender is one or multiple unique basic attacks that have a chance (~70%; if successful, all hits will always be performed in the case of multi-hit combo enders) to be possible to perform after a light basic combo. They are performed by swiping once as the arrow shows up. If you swipe in the wrong direction or don't swipe at all, the combo enders will miss. It is impossible for players to perform combo enders on stunned opponents (the swipe not not show up at all), with the exception of Static, who can use combo enders on opponents stunned by both his s1 and other characters' stuns. However, AI-controlled characters can use combo enders on stunned opponents. Combo enders are significant as they are the only attacks that can apply the power drain effect of Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and the life drain from Gauntlets of Azrael or League of Assassins Adept Blade, making characters with strong combo enders good with them. Martian Manhunter/Prime, Green Arrow/Arrow, and Darkseid/Apokolips also have their passives affecting combo enders. By default, there is one combo ender hit and it deals 3% of the character's damage stat as damage, prior to modifications, as opposed to light basic attack's 2% and heavy's 4%. There are plenty of exceptions, however: *3% + 3% + 3%: The Arkham Knight, Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight and Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice *4% + 4%: Killer Frost/Prime *4% + 3%: Raven *3% + 3%: Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Hawkgirl/Prime, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, and all versions of Deathstroke and Nightwing *2% + 2%: Red Lantern Hal Jordan *2%: Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, Martian Manhunter/Prime, Darkseid/Apokolips (further modified by passives) Darkseid/Apokolips and The Flash/Metahuman are unique in that they can have different amounts of hits in their combo enders. Apokolips Darkseid normally has 1-hit combo enders, but his life steal combo ender hits twice (the normal combo ender, plus the 15% life steal hit). Metahuman Flash's basic attacks hits 3 times with every normal hit during his passive, and thus his normal 1-hit combo ender will also hit 3 times. Unblocked combo enders will almost always deal a knockdown blow, with the sole exception of Darkseid/Apokolips in Dead Zone. Getting the combo ender is often important to allow you to continue using basic combos on your opponent, as not performing it would often only stagger the opponent very briefly, allowing them to retaliate with their basic attacks before you recover from your own basic combo. Starting from Darkseid/Prime, the AI can use combo enders with most newer characters. This can be used against it however; some characters have a long delay between their light combo and their combo ender(s), making it easy to block their light combo then retaliate with your own basics or a special before their combo ender can connect. A prime example is Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, who has a very powerful combo ender but has an extremely long delay, making it easy to interrupt. Trivia *Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar's description is the first time combo enders are named as such. Effects specific to combo enders existed prior to that (Green Arrow/Arrow and Martian Manhunter/Prime's passives), but it's just referred to as "Basic combo" or "basic attack combos". Category:Game mechanics